Aioi -Aioi
Aioi -Aioi is sung by juned and is the ending for season 2 Kanji 横切るだけの 一日の終わりに いつからか君が 先回りして待っていて 嬉しい気持ち 倍にしてくれて 悲しい気持ち 半分にしてくれるから これからどんな 道歩いても きっとそれは 君へと続いてる 約束の場所はいつも 陽だまりの香りをさせて 僕の足もとを 照らしているんだ 君のことが好きだよって そう言える僕が好きだから 胸の奥でそっと「ありがとう」 大切すぎて わからなくなって 離れてみたり 触れてみたりして 君の笑顔に 切なくなって 守りたいのに 壊したくなったりするんだ それでも君は こんな僕の 手を離さず 繋いでいてくれる 約束の場所はいつも 陽だまりの香りをさせて 君の足もとを 照らしているんだ 君のことが好きだよって そう言える僕が好きだから この気持ちが消えないように 祈るんだ ただ一つの想いを 色んな言葉で伝えたいのは もっと深く愛を感じたいから 僕の先には君がいて 君の先には僕がいる 他の誰もいない 二人だけの場所 それが僕の全てなんだ それが僕を軽くしてるんだ もう何処へも行かないで 約束の場所はいつも 陽だまりの香りをさせて 僕の足もとを 照らしているんだ 君のことが好きだよって そう言える僕が好きだから 胸の奥でそっと「ありがとう」 Romaji yokogiru dake no ichinichi no owari ni itsu kara ka kimi ga sakimawari shite matteite ureshii kimochi bai ni shite kurete kanashii kimochi hanbun ni shite kureru kara kore kara donna michi aruite mo kitto sore wa kimi e to tsuzuiteru yakusoku no basho wa itsumo hidamari no kaori o sasete boku no ashi moto o terashite irunda kimi no koto ga suki da yo tte sou ieru boku ga suki dakara mune no oku de sotto arigatou taisetsu sugite wakaranakunatte hanarete mitari furete mitari shite kimi no egao ni setsunaku natte mamoritai no ni kowashitaku nattari surunda sore demo kimi wa konna boku no te o hana sazu tsunaide itekureru yakusoku no basho wa itsumo hidamari no kaori o sasete kimi no ashi moto o terashite irunda kimi no koto ga suki da yo tte sou ieru boku ga suki dakara kono kimochi ga kienai you ni inorunda tada hitotsu no omoi o ironna kotoba de tsutaetai no wa motto fukaku ai o kanjitai nara boku no saki ni wa kimi ga itte kimi no saki ni wa boku ga iru hoka no dare mo inai futari dake no bashou sore ga boku no subete nanda sore ga boku o karuku shiterunda mou doko e mo ikanaide yakusoku no basho wa itsumo hidamari no kaori o sasete boku no ashi moto o terashite irunda kimi no koto ga suki da yotte sou ieru boku ga suki dakara mune no oku de sotto arigatou Translation crossing paths only at the end of the day how long have you been dancing around, waiting for me up there? you double my feelings of happiness and halve my feelings of sadness from now on, whatever path I walk surely it will continue toward you that promised place always smells like sunshine and illuminates my footsteps "I like you." I like the me that can say that, therefore softly in my heart, I whisper, "thank you." important things are so numerous that I can't understand whether you try to get away from me or try to touch me your smile becomes so sad even though I want to protect you, I somehow want to break you, too even so, for a person like me, you hold my hands to keep us together that promised place always smells like sunshine and illuminates your footsteps "I like you." I like the me that can say that, therefore so that this feeling won't disappear I pray just for this one thought (feeling) I try to convey it with various words becasue I want to feel love deeper in front of me, there's you. in front of you, there's me with nobody else, a place for just the two of us that's my everything, that's what makes me weak so please, don't go anywhere that promised place always smells like sunshine and illuminates my footsteps "I like you." I like the me that can say that, therefore softly in my heart, I whisper, "thank you." Category:Music